Ultra Team: Part 2
'''Ultra Team: Part 2 '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Luke sneezes all over himself and gets contained in the boogers. Unable to escape nor breath, he dies of lack of oxygen. The snot claims him as a vessel, and decorate him with ooze carcasses and Cytoplasm. However, the boogers die after themselves suffocating, and as the last dies, he knocks a jar of green slimy jam onto Luke, bringing him back to life as a super villain, and he renames himself Snot Head. Snot Head is hired by Clip as a minion along. Snot Head Jaws attempt to steal a sunken treasure. Robert Jacob gets word of this and sends himself and Terrence on a deep sea quest. They arrive at the ocean and search for Snot Head. Robert uses an attack submarine to try and find the treasure before Clip's henchmen do. Terrence uses a miniature attack sub, which Robert detaches from the main submarine. Robert checks the periscope to see if any of Clip's henchmen are around, and finds Jaws in Clip's research ship. Jaws aims a missile at Robert, but Robert opens the missile bay in his sub and his missiles destroy Jaws' missile. However, Jaws fires four missiles at Robert, but he fires four missiles back, and his destroy Jaws' missiles, and end up killing Jaws in the process. Meanwhile, Terrence is driving his mini sub through the large body of water, and finds Snot Head in his mini-sub, which he uses grabber arms to attempt to grab a treasure chest full of diamonds. However, Terrence fires his guns at Snot Head, knocking off his glass helmet which preserves his head from water, which results in Snot Head's slime face dissolving with the water, leaving behind nothing but a suit and flippers. Terrence grabs the treasure chest full of a variety of crystals and brings it to Robert's submarine, where Robert stores it in an opening. Robert attaches the agent sub to the submarine, and opens the windshield so Terrence can get in. Meanwhile, a glow in the dark octopus with transparent green eyes spots the corpse of Jaws, and the cephalopod eats the body. After recovering the sunken treasure, Tyler is sent on a solo adventure to steal secret data from Clip;'s base. However, he gets captured by two henchmen. Robert hears of this, and sends himself and Florence Ingrid to stop Clip from dropping Tyler into lava. Robert finds The Multi-Dimensional Fireball which Tyler used to go to Clip's base in the Purgatory, and uses it to transport himself and Florence there. They arrive at Clip's volcano base, where Tyler is hooked to a crane that is slowly luring him to fire. Robert finds one of Clip's henchmen, Clawdette using a device to lure Tyler to the lava. Florence attempts a stealth attack on Clawdette and punches her in the eye, infuriating Clawdette and causing her to choke Florence with her prosthetic arm, but Robert knocks Clawdette off. However, Florence is about to fall, but Robert rescues her from falling to her death. Clawdette lands on a molten rock and burns to death. However, Florence trips again, but lands on a an agent chopper. Florence enters the turbocopter, and tells Robert to save Tyler. Robert rides the lava pit monorail to go to where Tyler is about to be burnt, but encounters Firearm. Firearm aims his cannon at Robert, but Florence uses the turbocopter's guns to shoot Firearm and kills him. Robert reaches the end of the monorail, where he find the controls, and raises Tyler out of the lava just before he gets burned in the fire. The claw drops Tyler onto the monorail, right next to Robert. Robert drives the monorail back to the volcano base, and finds Clip, who uses a giant laser cannon which he fires at the agent chopper, but Florence jumps out, and the helicopter falls down. The trio finds the entrances to Clip's volcano base boarded shut, but open the doors anyways. They reach the top of the volcano base, where Clip points the laser cannon at them. However, the falling agent chopper knocks the laser cannon in front of Clip as he is about to fire at them, and ends up shooting himself, killing him. The trio recover the body, and do not know what to do with it. Robert throws it into the lava hovering down the base, burning it to soot. They escape from the base in the turbocopter, and use the Multi-Dimensional Fireball to travel back to Flakerot. The civilians regard Robert as a hero for killing Clip, which they discovered from the volcano base's security cameras. Category:Season One Category:Episodes